


Sell Your Soul for a Price of One

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Angel Kenny, Break Up, Demon Deals, Demon Tweek, Demons, M/M, imp tweek, making Craig happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig made a wish when he was younger. He wished for his sister to be born. So when he called a twitchy demon to grant his wish, that meant he had to give up his soul. Now that Craig is older and realized what he has done, he seriously regrets everything.





	Sell Your Soul for a Price of One

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas for an Imp Tweek x Craig story, but I could not pick one until now, so sorry if Little Monsters comes out a bit late or something, it's mostly because I'm busy, but since spring break is finally here for me, I'll finally have more time to work on it, so yay!
> 
> Till then, enjoy this one shot story!

Craig was ten years old when he decided to make a deal with a demon. Though honestly, his wish wasn't for him, it was for his mother and his unborn sister.

"What you gonna name the baby?" Craig asked as he touched his mother's stomach.

"I'm thinking of Tricia. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Mmmmm...Tricia is a stupid name. She should be called Stripe."

"There's no way in hell I'm naming your sister after your dead guinea pig," Craig's mother sighed.

"Why can't I get a new guinea pig anyways?" Craig pouted.

"Because those things are expensive as hell, just wait till you're older and get your own job," Craig's mother said and patted her son's head.

"Lame," Craig sighed.

"Well don't you want to be an astronaut when you grow up? I'm sure you'll make plenty money and buy yourself a house full of guinea pigs," Craig's mother joked.

"Hm...sounds about right. I'll get a big house and live with my guinea pigs."

"Oh? Well isn't there someone you want to share your house and guinea pigs with?"

"Nope. It'll just be me and all my guineas," Craig said.

Craig's mother chuckled and kissed her son's head. Craig made a face and wiped his head. He really hates getting kissed. Craig's mother chuckled once more, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ugh..." Craig's mother groaned as she rubs her stomach.

"You okay? Is Tricia being a jerk in there?" Craig asked as he glared at his mother's stomach.

"No...no...it's just...ugh...you don't have to worry Craig. Just watch Red Racer while mommy continues to wait for you father with some paperwork."

"Okay," Craig looked at the television screen in front of him and enjoyed a rerun of his favorite show.

The front door opened and the two turned their heads. Craig's father came in, soaking wet from the rain.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah," Craig's father took off his coat and sat on the couch next to his wife and son. Craig watches as his dad takes out a piece of paper inside the yellow envelope he was carrying.

"W-what does it say?"

"..." Craig's dad read the piece of paper and his face became sad. "...I'm sorry honey...I'm so sorry..."

"...Oh god..." Craig's mother started to cry and Craig looks at his mother, feeling worried.

"What's wrong?"

"...Mommy doesn't want to say...I'll be upstairs for now..." Craig's mother stood up and headed upstairs.

Craig watches his mother leave before turning to his dad for answers.

"Craig...you know how life can be a bit unfair sometimes?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...it seems to be happening for your mother...it seems...you won't be getting a baby sister any time soon."

"Oh...so...Tricia...Tricia..."

"Yeah son...Tricia will be going to Heaven after she's born. You'll stay an only child."

"Oh..." Craig looked down, feeling shitty.

Craig's dad looks at his son for a bit and pats his head. "I know this is hard Craig...but...we can't do a damn thing...we can only hope for now..."

"Yeah...okay..." Craig said.

"I'll be upstairs to comfort your mother. Go to bed on time."

"Yes dad," Craig said.

"Good boy," Craig's father stood up and headed upstairs, leaving Craig to continue to watch the TV.

Craig honestly didn't feel like watching Red Racer at that moment. He stood up and was about to turn the TV off, but lightning suddenly struck and turned the lights off.

"Shit..." Craig cursed as he sat down and stayed where he was.

Craig was about to call for his dad to help him, but suddenly the TV turned on and showed a commercial that Craig has never seen before.

"Hey you. Are you a hopeless human who wishes his life was a bit better? Are you a dirt bag human that wishes life was more fair?"

Craig stared at the man with giant horns coming out of his head talking on the TV screen. He was confused. He swore he turned the TV off just moments ago and the power should be off right now, so why is the TV on?

"Never fear for here in Hell, we grant wishes!"

"Wishes?"

"Yes wishes! We grant wishes! Want to be older? You got it? Want that girl of your dreams? You got her! Want to be king of a country? Well here you go your majesty! We will grant any wish you want, no matter how stupid or ridiculous it is!"

This piqued Craig's interest and he stared at the screen intently. He wanted to know more.

"So have a wish? Want something to come true? Are you willing to give up anything to have that wish of yours come true?" The man's eyes suddenly became yellow and that sent a shiver down Craig's spine. He kept listening however, even nodding his head as if to answer the man's question. "Good...then in order to get your wish. First, you need a candle, second, you need to draw this pentagram, next, say these magic words, and finally, offer a bit of your blood. Soon, one of our demon salesmen will come right away ready to grant your wish."

"Huh...wonder how much is it..."

"You're probably wondering what's the price. Well...just sell your soul for a price of one amazing wish!"

"What?"

"That's right! Sell your soul! The demon you gave your soul to will collect your soul in a couple of years, which depends on how stupid your wish is. So wish big and you will keep that lovely soul for a long time! Otherwise, we take your soul and bring you to Hell where you'll live all your miserable life for eternity," the man spoke in a demonic voice before talking normally again. "So start summoning!"

"...There's no way in hell I'm doing that..."

"Oh but I know you will...Craig..."

"H-huh?"

"I know you will do it Craig. This is your mother after all...the woman who gave birth to you...don't you want to see your little sister? Don't you want your mother to be happy? It's just a soul and a life time of damnation...it's not that bad..."

"..."

"Come on Craig...do it...do it for poor mama...we won't wait..." The TV turned to static before turning off completely. The lights turned back on and Craig was glad they were back.

Craig's heart was still racing and he thought of just heading to his room and sleep all of this away. However, before he could get up and leave, he noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. Craig picked it up and realized these were instructions on how to summon a demon.

"...Fuck it," Craig sighed. He went to the kitchen and grab a candle and a lighter. He then headed upstairs.

"Craig, you alright? The power suddenly turned off."

"I'm fine dad, but I'm going to bed early now," Craig said.

"Well alright kiddo. Goodnight," Craig's dad said.

"Night." Craig watches his father reenter his room before entering his own room. Once Craig was inside, he looked over the instructions once more and got to work. He grabbed a blank piece of paper from his desk and drew the pentagram with red crayon. Craig then lit the candle and placed it next to the pentagram as instructed. Since Craig didn't have anything sharp in his room, he bit his finger as hard as he could until he drew blood. "Fuck..." Craig hissed in pain. He let the blood drip onto the pentagram and started chanting the summoning incantation. "Oh demon I summon thee. Offer me your presence and I shall be bounded to you and only you. Oh demon come forth and show yourself to me!"

Craig hears thunder outside and flinched when it grew louder and louder. He also noticed that the fire on the candle is getting larger and larger until it jumped off the candle and set the pentagram on fire. Craig watches in horror as the fire started taking shape. Soon a figure started forming and it grew larger and larger. Craig took a step back, but fell and watches as the figure now towered over him.

That's when Craig saw red eyes staring at him.

The figure soon became clear and Craig saw a boy who looked around seventeen or older. The boy had messy blonde hair, was wearing a green button down shirt, though it was not buttoned correctly. The boy had horns coming out of his head, a long tail, bat like wings, and red goat legs.

Standing in front of Craig was a demon.

"Hello little boy, is your father here?" The demon asked in a horrifying voice that sent a shiver down Craig's spine.

"N-no...m-my dad is in his r-room right now..." Craig stuttered.

"Wait...what?" The demon suddenly lost his composure and was now confused as he stared at the little boy in front of him.

"Then...is your mom here?"

"...No?" Craig was no longer scared, he was now confused.

"T-then...do you have a brother or sister?"

"I'm an only child..." Craig said.

"Wait...are...are you the one who summoned me?"

"Yeah? So?"

"...Those assholes!" the demon suddenly yelled. "Those fucking assholes! Hold on...how'd you find out about this?"

"A...commercial suddenly came up on my TV..."

"...God damn it..."

"Um...is something wrong?"

"Look kid...this was all a prank on me...you weren't suppose to find out about this nor were you suppose to summon me. Those fucking assholes decided to play a prank on me because I'm new at this job," the demon said.

"So...you're not going to grant my wish?"

"Sorry kid, but yeah...that ain't happening. I'm not taking no kid's soul," the demon said. The demon turned around and was about to leave, but he suddenly felt something grab his tail. "What the..." The demon turned around and saw Craig has grabbed his tail and was pulling on him.

"Hold one fucking minute," Craig angrily glared.

"H-hey! Let go!" The demon ordered. He started moving his tail, but Craig wasn't letting go, which caused him to be lifted up. "I said let go kid!"

"You're not leaving until you grant my wish!"

"I just said I ain't taking a kid's soul! That's way too dark, even for demons like me!"

"Does it look like I give two fucks?" Craig said as he looks at the demon menacingly. The demon actually felt fear when he stared at the little child who was clinging onto his tail. "If you don't grant my fucking wish then...then...I'll bite your tail! I'm gonna warn you, my teeth are jacked up, so it'll hurt ten times more!"

"Y-you wouldn't dare..." The demon glared. Craig glared back and started opening his mouth and bringing the demon's tail closer to his mouth. "Wait! Okay okay! I'll do it!" Smiling in triumph, Craig let go of the demon's tail and watches as the demon took out a scroll and a pen. The demon sighed, "sign here please."

Craig took the pen and signed his name. The demon looked it over and nodded. "Alright Craig, now tell me what you wish for."

"...I wish...that my baby sister will be born and that she will live." Craig said.

"What?" The demon was actually surprised. Never once has he heard stories of a human making a wish for others. He always thought all humans were selfish pigs. "You're...making a wish for someone who's suppose to die to be born?"

"Yeah...it's for my mom," Craig said.

"Huh...guess you're not a complete asshole kid," the demon smiled.

Craig blankly stares at the demon before flipping him off. A Tucker family trademark.

The demon looked at him before laughing. "You're not so bad kid...I'm actually starting to like you a bit. Oh if only you were a couple years older," the demon sighed.

"...Gross," Craig said, "is the deal done yet?"

"Not yet, we have to seal it with a kiss," the demon smiled.

"Ugh..." Craig groaned. He really hates kisses. The last time he kissed someone, he kissed Red on a dare, it wasn't bad, but Craig didn't really like it.

The demon chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't kiss you on the lips if that's what you're thinking. The deal is sealed as long as I kiss you, so it doesn't matter where I kiss you."

"I still hate it."

The demon chuckles once more before taking Craig's hat off and revealed his forehead. the demon leans in and kisses Craig's forehead.

"The deal is sealed," the demon smiled.

"Ugh...gross," Craig huffed as he wiped his forehead. "So...when are you going to take my soul?"

"In about seven years. I won't tell you when I'll be coming, but you'll know," the demon said.

Before the demon left, Craig wanted to know his name. "What's your name?"

The demon turned around and smiled at the little boy. "My name is Tweek." He was gone after that.

* * *

"...I'm breaking with you."

Those were the last words he ever wants to hear.

"...Oh."

"I'm sorry Craig, I know that's a shit...dick move..." Thomas said as he looked down.

"...Yeah..."

"...I...I hope we can still be friends though."

"Dude...everyone knows it's nearly impossible to be friends with your ex, unless you had a really really good relationship with them," Craig said.

"...Yeah...I fuck...I know..." Thomas sighed.

"...Can I at least know why?"

"It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking," Thomas said.

"Pfff, obviously," Craig crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"...It's just...Craig...I don't actually think I'm...gay..."

"...What. The. Fuck. Dude."

"I know...I know...that sounds insane...but...I think I only dated you because I thought you were cool and you thought I was cool and my emotions were all shit...fucked up and stuff...but...after dating you for two years...I came to realized that I like you as a friend and not as a boyfriend," Thomas said.

"...Who's the girl?" Craig sighed.

"I-it's that girl in my therapy group. She's actually pretty fun to hang out and we have so much cock...in common...I really like her..."

"I see," Craig sighed.

"I'm so so sorry Craig. Um...you can flip me off if you want," Thomas said.

This boy was too sweet to Craig, and he hated it. Craig flips him off and turns to head home.

"Goodbye Thomas," Craig said.

"Bye...Craig...for what is worth...these has been the best two years of my life," Thomas said.

"...Me too," Craig said, he then left.

When Craig came home, his sister was the one who greeted him.

"Hey dork," Tricia said.

"Hey..." Craig sighed.

Tricia turns off the TV and looks at her big brother. "...Thomas dumped you...didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"Your face says it all...wanna talk about it big guy?"

"...Fuck no," Craig sighed, "if you need me, I'm going to wallow in my room."

"Alright, and if you want to talk about it, I'll be here."

"Thank, but I don't need love advice, I just need to be on my own for awhile," Craig said and continued heading upstairs.

All Craig wanted to do was sulk in his room and maybe let out all his frustration by punching a wall or something.

He didn't plan to see a teenage boy sitting on his bed and smiling at him.

"Hello Craig, it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Craig paled when he saw familiar horns, wings, and tail. "...God fucking damn it..."

* * *

It wasn't that Craig forgot, he just thought it was a dream he had when he was ten. Honestly, as Craig grew older, he didn't think that demons were real. He was an imaginative ten year old, so it would make sense if he believed he made up the whole demon deal and everything.

That was not the case.

Memories flooded back into Craig's head and he started cursing a storm when he realized that his stupid ten year old self actually made a deal with a demon and now his soul was going to be taken and he would be going to Hell. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Wow...you actually got cuter now that you're older...not that you weren't cute as a kid," the demon giggled and eyed Craig head to toe. Craig felt so exposed at that moment.

"Listen...mister demon guy-"

"It's Tweek. It's only been eight years, I can't believe you've forgotten my name. Geez, you humans have terrible memory," Tweek sighed as he leans closer to Craig.

Craig pushes the demon away and took a step back. "Look...I was fucking ten when we made that deal...can't you just...let me go?"

"Oh? Then do you want me to take Tricia's soul back and put her where she's suppose to be? Actually..now that I think about it...since she never went to Heaven and has lived a good seven years here on earth, she will be going to Hell instead."

"What!?" Craig exclaimed.

"Yeah, the deal was that I let your sister live for your soul, but if you cancel the deal, then I take her soul instead and you'll be an only child again." Tweek smiled.

"You gotta be shitting me...I can't let you take my sister's soul," Craig said.

"Okay then, then just give me your soul. I promise, Hell isn't so bad...once you get use to all the torture and screaming," Tweek said.

"Look...can't I give you something else? Something that isn't my soul and eternal damnation?"

"What kind of demon do you think I am? You were my first client you know, and I take my job seriously, especially when those assholes won't stop talking about the time I made a deal with a child when it was all a prank."

"Please, I'll do anything! I'll do your laundry, I'll beat someone up, I'll even sacrifice an asshole and give you their soul!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Tweek walked closer to Craig and Craig closed his eyes in fear. This was the worst day of his life, not only did Thomas broke up with him, but he was going to lose his soul, all because he wanted a baby sister. Craig really regrets his life choices right about now.

"Ah!" Tweek suddenly screamed as his hand started smoking, as if he just got burnt.

"Huh? Craig looked at Tweek, confused.

"Are you..." Tweek suddenly rips Craig's shirt off and Craig blushed when his chest was exposed. "Oh fuck...you're wearing a fucking cross!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Huh?" Craig looked down and saw the cross his grandmother gave him for his twelfth birthday. "You can't...touch this?" Craig asked.

"Of course not, it's like holy water, it burns my skin!" Tweek exclaimed as he nursed his hand which was slowly healing.

"...Huh...thank you grandma," Craig smiled as he lifts his cross necklace up and held it towards the demon.

"Wait! No!" Tweek shrieked in pain as the cross touches his skin.

"Ha! Steal my soul now asshole," Craig smirked as he flips the demon off.

"Fuck! You're even more of an asshole than when you were a fucking kid!" Tweek shouted.

"Fuck you. Now get out of my house!" Craig exclaimed as he grabs the demon's tail and took him towards the window. Craig opened the window and practically threw the demon out.

"Ah! You're lucky I have fucking wings or else that would have been a dick move of you!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Does it look like I give two fucks?" Craig sighed and flips the demon off once more before shutting his window.

Craig lays on his bed and tries to process what just happened. First, Thomas, the love of his life has broken up with him. Second, the demon he thought he imagined as a kid is real and now he wants to take his soul. Third, Craig is probably going to live a miserable life because he's going to keep his guard up all the time.

"Fuck..." Craig sighed and decided to take a nap. Hoping this will all be a dream.

* * *

"Craig! Come downstairs, we want you to meet someone!" Craig's mother called.

Craig opened his eyes and groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his head. How long was he out? Craig got out of bed and realized his shirt was still off. Guess it wasn't a dream. Craig sighed and grabbed a t-shirt. After putting the shirt on, he went downstairs to see who his parents brought home.

Craig almost shit himself when he saw the demon, now looking like a normal teenage boy.

"Craig, meet Tweek Tweak. He's the son of the Tweaks, the nice couple who owns that coffee shop."

"Hello Craig," Tweek smiled.

"The Tweaks are gone for awhile and has asked us to take care of their son while they are absent," Craig noticed that his mom sounds weird.

"Yes Craig, so Tweek here will be sleeping in your room, so behave and be a good son," even Craig's dad sounds weird.

"Hey...is mom and dad okay? They sound...weird," Tricia said.

"...Oh fuck..." Craig grabs Tweek snaps his fingers and everyone froze, all except for them. "What the fuck did you do to my parents dipshit?"

"Just a bit of mind control, don't worry, they'll snap out of it soon enough. They'll just think the couple who owns the coffee shop are my parents and that they are away when in reality, the couple never had a son and are actually in Hell right now, never to be seen again."

"What did you do to the Tweaks?"

"Nothing...they died after consuming too much of their meth coffee...I got to say...their coffee is quite delicious," Tweek smirked.

"Jesus..."

"Now about that soul of yours..."

"I'm not giving you my soul," Craig said as he held the cross around his neck.

"Okay...then I'll be taking your sister to Hell with me instead," Tweek said.

"You're not taking her soul either!"

"Well we have a problem here Craig, either I take your soul or hers. There's no third option here Craig."

"...T-then...then..." Craig needed a plan. He thought of one, and decided to give it a shot. "I'll let you have my soul then."

"Great," Tweek smiled and leans closer, but his hand started sizzling. "Shit! ...Um...mind taking that off?"

"Why? My grandmother gave this to me. It's a precious gift from my grandmother and I would like to die with it on," Craig said.

"W-what? N-no...you can't..."

"You never said I couldn't wear my cross while you take my soul, so just take my soul while I have my cross on."

"...I know what you're doing...this isn't part of the deal Craig. If you don't give me your soul, I'll take your sister then."

"But I'm letting you take my soul. If I recall from our contract, if I say you can have my soul, then you can have it, but that doesn't mean I'm taking off this cross."

"Ugh! You humans and your loopholes!"

"Checkmate, bitch," Craig flips the demon off.

"...Fine...but just so you know Craig, you can't wear that cross forever, eventually you'll have to take it off, especially when it wears out. Judging from how old that wooden cross looks, it'll be wearing out very soon," Tweek said.

Craig gulped, but he was willing to take up the challenge. "Fine...hope you like waiting," Craig glared.

"I got all eternity...Craig..."

The two were so close that their noses were practically touching. Neither of them took their eyes off each other.

"Now let my parents and sister go."

"Fine," Tweek sighs and snaps his finger.

"As I was saying Craig. Please take Tweek up to your room."

"Yes mom," Craig sighed and led the demon to his room.

Once the two were in Craig's room, Craig glares at the demon. "Well I don't know what you're expecting, but you aren't sleeping here."

"Didn't you hear your mommy? I'm suppose to be sleeping here with you."

"That's only because you brainwashed my mom."

"Hey, rules are rules. It's not like we're sharing a bed or anything. I'll gladly sleep on the floor."

Craig stares at the demon and sighs. "Fine...now get out."

"I thought we-"

"No, I mean get out because I need to change. I'm heading to bed early."

"Oh well I can gladly help you with that!" Tweek smiled as he leans closer to Craig.

Before Tweek could even touch him, Craig has already kicked the demon out of his room.

"Asshole!" Craig exclaimed before shutting the door.

Tweek sighs as he sits in the hallway and waited for Craig to finish changing. Tricia suddenly came upstairs and was heading to her room before stopping and stared at the demon disguised as a teenage boy.

"Craig kicked you out huh?" Tricia said as she crosses her arm.

"Yeah..." Tweek sighed.

"You'll have to excuse him. As much as he's a great big brother at times, he's still a fuck boy."

"I fucking heard that you little troll!" Craig exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Good!" Tricia smirked. "Anyways, you should also excuse him since he was dumped today."

"Dumped? I didn't...even know he was seeing someone..."

"He was...or use to...all I know is that Craig and Thomas are over."

"Trish! Stop telling him about my life!"

"Well if you just talk to me about it then I wouldn't have to!"

"God damn it Trish!"

"Anyways...take it easy on the poor guy...his life sucks already."

Craig opens the door and Tweek noticed that Craig was still shirtless. "Fuck you!" Craig flips his sister off. Tricia sticks her tongue out and flips him off as well before retreating to her room.

Craig closes his door and resumes changing inside. Tweek stares back and couldn't help but wonder a bit more about the boy he was suppose to take the soul from.

* * *

Later that night, while Craig slept soundly and didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon, Tweek sneaked closer to Craig's bed and tried to take his soul.

"Shit!" Tweek hissed when his hand sizzled. "Seriously? Even in bed?" Tweek whispered as he noticed the cross around Craig's neck. Tweek sighed and sat on Craig's bed and being careful to not wake the boy up. "...Broken heart huh?" Tweek muttered as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Craig mumbled something in his sleep before turning to his side and continued to sleep.

Tweek smiled at the boy. "For someone who has a foul mouth, you're actually pretty cute when you sleep like that..."

Craig made a face and subconsciously lifted his hand and flipped Tweek off. Tweek chuckles.

"...Fuck...the boys back home are probably laughing at me right now...but you know what...I think I'll help feel better by tomorrow...you deserve a little happiness after a shitty break up and all..."

Craig made a cute noise before opening his mouth and started breathing out. Tweek blushed at how cute Craig was being in his sleep. Tweek smiled and leans in to kiss Craig on the forehead, similar to how he did it when they first met.

"...I wonder what your lips feel like..." Tweek whispered as he stared at Craig's lips. Tweek was tempted to lean in and kiss the boy's lips, but he suddenly felt burning on his cheeks! "Fuck! how powerful is that thing?" Tweek hissed as he tried to stop the stinging in his cheek.

Craig continued to lightly snore and not realize what was happening around him.

* * *

When Craig joined his family for breakfast, he saw Tweek right away and felt like punching something.

"Ugh...why are you here?" Craig said.

"Craig, that's no way to treat a guest. Besides, Tweek here kindly made breakfast for us," Craig's mom said as she gestured at the large stack of pancakes and a huge plate of bacon and scrambled eggs.

"...Why did you make us breakfast?"

"As a way to say thank you for letting me stay with you all," Tweek said and gave everyone his best innocent smile. Craig almost scoff at the act, but knew to not say anything for his family's safety.

"Well you better eat up Craig, before it gets cold."

Craig sighed and sat between Tricia and Tweek. He grabbed his breakfast and started eating. He was surprised by how good it was.

"Good huh? I made sure to use the the best ingredients for you," Tweek smiled.

"...What are you planning?" Craig asked.

"Nothing, can't I be nice just for you?"

"Not when you're trying to steal my soul," Craig whispered.

"Right," Tweek smirked and continued eating his food.

Craig knew he needed to keep his guard up, he won't keep his eyes off this mischievous demon.

After breakfast, Craig and Tweek headed to school together, but Craig was wondering how the demon was going to pull this off.

"How exactly are you going to be part of my school when you're not a student?"

"Easy," Tweek smiled.

"Oh...you're gonna make the school believe you're a new student or something?"

"What? Fuck no. I'm not going to school. I'm just going to turn invisible and follow you everywhere you go."

"What?"

"I heard that human schools suck, especially here in South Park. I'd rather not take part in your terrible school system."

"...Well aren't you lucky..." Craig sighed. The two continued heading to school until Craig saw Thomas. Craig wanted to avoid him at all cost, but he suddenly noticed that Thomas was talking and holding hands with a girl that Craig doesn't know. "..."

"Wow...that guy is a total dick if he bounced back so quickly," Tweek said.

"...Shut up," Craig sighed and continued walking. Tweek soon turned invisible and Craig was glad that he couldn't see the demon boy, but he also felt very nervous. If he can't see him, he won't know what the demon is planning. Craig gulped and held his cross close to him.

For the rest of the day, Craig was on edge.

When Craig was taking his math test, he almost slammed his desk when he felt Tweek whisper the answer to him.

"Mr. Tucker...is something the matter?"

"N-no...just...a fly was near my ear is all," Craig said.

"Fly? I ain't no fly..."

"You're starting to become a pest..." Craig gritted his teeth and resumed his test. He was having trouble with answering a few questions though.

"The answer is B." Tweek whispered.

"Shut up," Craig hissed, "I can do this on my own..."

"You sure about that?"

"...W-what's the answer to question number five?"

Unaware to Craig, the demon was smiling at the boy.

When Craig was trying to bake a cake in Home Ec, he got a bit of help from the demon as well.

"Don't use too much sugar, and use the correct measurements."

"Ugh, this is stupid...why am I even taking this class? It's not like I'm going to bake a cake after I graduate..."

"Just shut up and bake the cake human," Tweek said

Craig rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

In the end, the cake turned out well, better than Craig's previous attempts at baking.

Craig didn't understand why the demon was being nice and helping him with his school work and social life. He was wondering if the demon was really planning something.

"What's your plan?" Craig asked when the demon was visible again.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Tweek said.

"Quit lying asshole, I know that you're planning something, so you better tell me what it is..."

"I swear I'm not planning anything! Can't I just be nice to you?" Tweek crossed his arms.

"Not when you're a fucking demon!" Craig hissed.

"Ugh...you humans sure are stubborn," Tweek sighed.

"Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, but I have PE next, and I don't need your help for that one," Craig said as he leaves the demon behind.

The demon sighed and turned invisible as he follows Craig. Once Tweek was inside, he ignored all the boys that were changing and tried to find Craig.

"Fuck...how are most of these a-holes teenagers? They all look like they took steroids...twice..." Tweek sighed as he watches all the half naked boys walking around. Once Craig spotted the familiar chullo hat, he quickly walked towards the boy, but froze when he saw Craig's half naked body. "Oh my..." Tweek's face was red as he saw the boy in front of him change his normal clothes to his PE clothes. Tweek started twitching as he saw Craig's muscle move with every movement Craig made. Tweek even felt his tail wiggling a bit.

Snapping out of hit, Tweek closed his eyes and tried not to stare at the boy for too long. Tweek guessed that not all humans looked like drugged up apes. After Craig finished dressing, he walked out of the locker room with Tweek closed behind. Tweek took a peek at Craig's back and blushed when he saw Craig's shorts and his behind.

"Nice butt," Tweek whispered. Craig jumped and turned around, only to see nothing.

"How long were you there?" Craig asked.

"I never left...by the way...you have a really nice body. I can't believe you were hiding that from me," Tweek teased.

Craig blushed and flipped at the invisible demon. He turned and continued walking to towards the gymnasium.

Today, the class will be playing basketball and volleyball. All the girls will play volleyball, while all the guys play basketball.

"Alright, go play while I sit over there and play some app games," their coach said as he walks towards the bleachers and ignored everyone.

Craig walks towards the court and groaned when he saw that Cartman would be playing against him. Craig really hates it when Cartman yells at him and says he was cheating when Craig did nothing wrong and just wanted to play the stupid game.

"That boy is going to cheat, I can sense the evil resonating from him," Tweek said.

"Sh, just let me play the game and stay out of it," Craig whispered back.

"Hey Craig! Who you talking to? Your imaginary boyfriend?" Cartman teased.

"Fuck off fat ass," Craig exclaimed and got into position.

The game started and things were going alright, that is until Cartman tripped Craig and stole the ball from him.

"Coach! Cartman totally tripped Craig!"

"Huh oh...uh...didn't see a thing...so it's fine..."

"But coach!"

"I said I'm playing my app games, just shut up and deal with it on your own..."

"Ugh..."

The game continued on like this with Cartman pushing Craig down and stealing the ball from him. By the fifth push, Craig was already sick of this.

"Hey fat ass, instead of pushing me down, why don't you play the fucking game correctly!?"

"What are you talking about Craig? I am playing the game, you just suck at basketball," Cartman smirked.

"You fucking piece of-" Before Craig could flip Cartman off, he suddenly saw the ball Cartman was holding being lifted up. Craig thought Cartman was doing it, but as soon as he saw Cartman's floating off the ground, he realized it was Tweek who was doing this.

"What the!?" Cartman shrieked when he was already a good feet off the ground.

"Hey look! Cartman is flying!"

"Coach! Cartman is in the air!"

"Don't care, playing on my phone. Deal with it yourself..."

"Seriously?"

"H-hey! Someone help me! Coach!"

"Ignoring you and everything you're telling me!"

"Seriously! How the hell did he get this job!?"

Craig watches as Cartman got higher and higher until he started flying across the gym while Cartman screamed like a baby. Craig actually started laughing along with the other kids as the watch Cartman fly around and screaming his head off.

Meanwhile with Tweek, he had to use a bit of his supernatural strength to even lift Cartman up since he was seriously fat, but seeing Craig actually laughing and enjoying Tweek's little prank brought a smile on the little demon's face.

After a bit, Tweek finally put Cartman down and Cartman started crying and complaining like he usually does. The bell rang signalling everyone to change and head towards their next class.

While walking Tweek walks next to Craig and whispered, "did you have fun?"

"...Yeah...I did...thanks," Craig smiled and continued walking.

"...You should laugh more, you look cute when you smile like that," Tweek said.

Craig blushed when he heard the demon say that, but didn't comment or even flip the demon off for it. He kept walking to the changing room and changed his clothes. He then headed off to his next class.

* * *

Craig won't admit it, but he had a good time at school that day. Sure, seeing Thomas with a new girlfriend was a bit upsetting, but acing his tests, actually baking a decent cake, and seeing Cartman get humiliated was the best thing Craig has ever seen.

"Are you happy Craig?" Tweek asked.

"...I guess...today was good...but that doesn't mean I'm handing over my soul just because you made today a good day."

"...I see..." Tweek didn't look upset, he was actually enjoying the moment.

Craig stares at Tweek and smiles a bit at the demon. For a demon, he wasn't so bad.

The two headed home together, but Craig suddenly stopped when he sees Thomas and his new girlfriend across the street together. Craig didn't know why, but he quickly hid behind some bushes and spied on the two.

"What are you doing?" Tweek asked.

"Shh!" Craig hissed as he watches the couple interact with each other.

Craig's heart shattered when he saw the two kiss.

"Craig..."

"..." Craig knew that whatever was between him and Thomas was over, but seeing him with her was too heartbreaking.

"...That's it..." Tweek suddenly stood up and walks towards the couple.

"Tweek? Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he ran towards the blonde.

"Hey you!" Tweek shouted.

"H-huh? C-can I help you?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah you can! What the fuck are you doing kissing this girl when you just broke up with the most amazing person in the world!?" Tweek huffed.

"H-huh? You m-mean Craig?"

"Of course I mean Craig!"

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed as he grabs Tweek and tried to pull him back, but because the demon was stronger than Craig, he wouldn't budged no matter how hard Craig tries to pull.

"C-Craig...w-what's going on?"

"Thomas, I'm so sorry. Tweek, just let it go..."

"No way, this asshole deserves to be tortured," Tweek's demeanor was gone and he was now showing his demon face. The couple screamed when they saw Tweek's horrifying face and tried to run, but with a snap of his finger, Tweek was able to freeze them.

"Tweek no!"

"Shit! C-Craig I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I was being a bastard for moving on so quickly! I'm sorry!"

"You'll be even more sorry after I burn you to a crisp!" Tweek smirked and started throwing a fireball at Thomas.

Thomas screamed as he clutched his girlfriend tightly. That was when Craig moved and blocked the fireball's path.

"Craig!" Thomas shouted.

"Oh my god!"

"...Pff ha ha ha ha...oh man, you all should see the look on your faces," Tweek laughs.

When Craig opened his eyes, he realized the fireball hit him, but it didn't burn him, in fact, it wasn't even hot, a bit warm but not extremely hot. Craig was really confused.

"What?"

"You really think I would actually burn this asshole? I was just playing a little prank on him so he'll feel sorry for breaking your heart," Tweek smiled.

"Why?" Craig stared at the demon.

"So you can finally get some closure. Well did you?"

"...I did. Just believing that Thomas was going to die...I guess I don't really care if he has moved on or not..."

"Craig..."

Craig turns around, "I'm sorry Thomas...and...I do want to be friends again..."

"..." Thomas smiled, "Craig, of course we can be friends. I-" Tweek snaps his fingers and the couple freeze.

"Tweek!"

"Sorry, but this was getting too mushy for me. Don't worry, he'll remember that you two forgave each other and will be friends. He won't remember the part where I try to kill him or me."

"...You're a fucking asshole!" Craig shouted and flips the demon off before running home.

"Craig? Craig! Wait!" Tweek stared as Craig runs off. "God damn it...what did I do wrong this time? He got closure didn't he? Ugh...why are humans so complicated..."

"Well it's because humans have feelings dude," a voice said.

"Ugh...Kenny...what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Yeah, but I thought while I'm dead and waiting to come back to life, I would watch over Karen and be her guardian angel for bit."

"Aren't you always her guardian angel regardless?"

"Yep. So...I see you've been hanging with Tucker...what's that about?"

"I made a deal with him when he was ten."

"Oh I heard about that. The angels upstairs were laughing a storm up there when they heard about this," Kenny giggled.

"Fuck you..."

"Hey, just trying to help man."

"I don't need a fucking angel's help...especially one that keeps coming back to life almost everyday after being killed almost everyday."

"Hey, not my fault I'm special."

"Yeah, a real special snowflake."

"Look dude...I can tell you have feelings for Craig."

"W-what!? I'm trying to fucking steal his soul for crying out loud! How does that make me like him!?"

"Well for one thing...you do realize you could grab his soul anywhere else on his body besides his chest where the cross is laying."

"..."

"Another reason is that...we both know that that cross lost it's powers during the whole basketball thing. Cartman kinda broke it after pushing Craig down way too many times."

"...."

"Also also...I saw you trying to steal a kiss on the lips while Craig was sleeping."

"Are you some kinda stalker!?"

"No, just keeping an eye on my friend," Kenny said.

"...Since when you and Craig have been friends?"

"Since Craig came to my funeral that one time and gave me a bouquet of flowers...after he flipped my gravestone off," Kenny giggled.

"Whatever," Tweek sighed. He hates to admit it, but the angel was right. "Okay...I do sorta...like like him..."

"Aw, that's so cute," Kenny giggled.

"Shut up...know how I can fix this?"

"Well...for one thing, you gotta apologize after pranking his ex like that."

"Fine..."

"Another thing...a gift for him might be nice, just so he knows you care," Kenny said.

"I think I have something I can give him..."

"One last thing....." The angel smiled sweetly at the demon and Tweek really does not like what Kenny had in mind.

* * *

Once Craig was home, he ignored his little sister's insulting greeting and headed straight to his room. Craig laid on his bed and placed his face on his pillow.

"Fuck...maybe I should just give him my fucking soul and end all of this already."

"Tempting, but...I don't want your soul right now..."

"Fuck!" Craig exclaimed as he falls off his bed.

"You alright?" Tweek asked as he stares at the human boy.

"Leave me alone Tweek. I don't want to talk to you..."

"Jesus, Tricia was right. You really are a fuck boy," Tweek said.

"Fuck you!" Craig glared and flips the demon off.

"...Look...I'm sorry okay...I didn't mean for the prank to go that far."

"Apology not accepted."

"Craig...come on..." Tweek sighed as he sat on Craig's bed.

"Fuck you!"

"...You know...I could easily take your soul right now if you don't stop being an asshole."

"What? No you can't, I'm still wearing-"

"It's broken. After the game earlier, you little cross ain't protecting you anymore..."

Surprised, Craig pulled out his necklace. There was a crack on it. "Shit!"

"Don't shit a brick...I'm not taking your soul...yet..."

"...Why?"

The demon simply shrugged. Something started moving in Tweek's shirt. "Oh shit, forgot about you little guy." Tweek pulled a guinea pig out of his pocket.

"...Is that...a guinea pig?" Craig asked as his eyes sparkled a bit.

The demon giggled. "You really like guinea pigs, don't you?"

"...S-shut up..." Craig blushed in embarrassment.

"Here. He's for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah...as a way to say sorry..."

"...Why are you being nice to me? You've been acting nice this entire day...so why is that?"

"If it's so I can steal your soul. No. I'm doing it because...out of all the humans in this place...you're the only one I really like."

Craig blushed and looks away. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You're not very selfish with your wishes...you actually tried to save your ex after he moved on so quickly...you look adorable when you sleep, and you have a nice butt."

"Dude!" Craig blushed even harder and flips the demon off.

"I also love how you flip me off. It's adorable," the demon giggled.

"...So...you..like me or something?"

"...Yeah...I think I do," Tweek smiled and walks closer to Craig.

"...How can I trust you...you're a fucking demon after my god damn soul after all..."

"Yeah...but I'm also an imp, and we're very mischievous creatures. We don't really follow the rules that often."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well...like your little loophole earlier...technically....there is no due date on when I can take your soul...hell...I could take when you're old and close to death anyways," Tweek smirked.

"...Are you really going to let me go like that?"

"Of course....after all...you are my favorite human," Tweek smiled.

Craig blushed even more as the demon leans closer to him. Craig's heart was pounding against his chest.

"Tweek...thank you," Craig said.

The demon smiled, "there is however a little problem with letting your soul go like that."

"W-what? If it's so you can take Tricia's soul instead, I'm not letting you."

"No no...it's just that...I'll be sticking around a little longer."

"What?" Craig paled.

"Yep, guess you'll be seeing me everyday."

"Oh god..."

"And since we both like each other so much, we can do so many naughty things together," Tweek grinned.

"Wait, when did I say I like you like that!?"

"Oh Craig, you and I both know that you like me," Tweek's tail suddenly snakes around Craig's waste, pulling Craig closer to Tweek. Tweek takes hold of the guinea pig in Craig's hand and sets the creature on Craig's bed. "Besides, your beating heart is telling me the right answers right now."

"...T-Tweek...?" Craig was starting to get nervous.

"Now...how about that kiss? Kissing your forehead is cute and all, but I would love to taste those lips of yours," Tweek's eyes were yellow now and Craig felt his heart racing and his cheeks turning red.

Tweek leans in and kisses him.

Craig almost squeaked when he felt something pressing against his stomach.

"Wow, I never thought I get this excited for a human. You really are special Craig Tucker," Tweek grinned.

"..."

"Now why don't we have some fun?" Tweek poked his tongue and started licking behind Craig's ears, causing all the blood to go down Craig's body until it reaches his crotch.

"Jesus Christ."

"Sorry, but he ain't part of this." The demon giggled before pouncing Craig, causing the two to fall on the ground.

The sweet little guinea pig on Craig's bed ignored the sound of clothes ruffling and the jingle of belts. The guinea pigs simply decided to sleep on Craig's pillow and trying his best to ignore the sound of breathing, shrieking, and moans.

* * *

It was Tricia's tenth birthday and Craig came home from college to celebrate with his family.

"Happy birthday munchkin," Craig said as he slides Tricia's gift towards her.

"Gee, couldn't even wrap it and have to put it in a plastic bag?"

"Just be happy I got you a gift in the first place you little-"

"Now Craig, no fighting. Both of you." Craig's mother said.

"Sorry mom," the two said together.

The Tucker family continued to enjoy the celebration. Thought Craig kept looking around and trying to find someone.

"Waiting for your boyfriend to show up?" Tricia grinned.

"Shut up...and yes." Craig blushed.

"I'm glad you and Tweek are together. He seems perfect for you," Tricia said.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, when are you going to have babies anyways? I'd be the best aunt you know!"

"W-we're thinking about it! Right now I'm trying to focus with school and work," Craig blushed.

"Well son, you better get cracking on grandkids. I've already built some model boats in bottles for them."

"Dad!" Craig blushed. That's when Craig saw familiar blonde hair. "I'll be back."

Craig left the dining room and headed to the backyard. Tweek was standing in front of him, his wings, horns, and tail were out, but he was wearing a nice looking suit.

"You're dressed up..."

"Well yeah, I have to dress up since I'll be Tricia's brother-in-law very soon," Tweek smirked.

"If that's you're way of saying you're going to propose to me, I'm shutting you down immediately."

"Of course this isn't my proposal! I want it to be spectacular on the perfect day!"

"...Whatever," Craig crossed his arms and blushed.

"I didn't miss much have I?" Tweek asked.

"No, we just sang the stupid song and handed her the presents. All her friends will be arriving soon though, so it's a good thing you came before they did."

"What's so bad about her friends being here before I did?"

"Trust me, a room full of ten year old human girls is something you don't want to be around for too long."

"I-I believe you," Tweek said.

"Alright, hide your demon self already and let's get inside. It fucking cold out here."

"Ugh, when can we tell them that I'm a demon already? Hiding my demon self is so bothersome."

"Never, unless you want my parents to go to church and grab a gallon of holy water they can pour on you."

"P-point taken..."

The two headed inside and Tweek was immediately greeted by the family. Soon, Tricia's friends came over and the party really started.

"Are you Tricia's brother's boyfriend!?"

"What's with the suit? Are you going to propose to Craig!?"

"Hey Craig? Are you getting married!?"

"What do you do Mr. Tweek?"

"U-um..." Tweek was so overwhelmed by the small group of kids that Craig had to come in and save his boyfriend before something happens.

"I'm taking Tweek upstairs, if you need us...don't." Craig quickly takes Tweek up to his old room, where it has been untouched since Craig started college.

"Man...human kids are so...curious," Tweek sighed as he pulls off his tie.

"Yeah well...I'm just glad most of my life was spent with one annoying little girl."

"...Hey Craig..."

"Hm?"

"Do you...ever regret making that wish when you were ten?"

"...No," Craig smiled as he looks at his demon boyfriend. "I'll never regret Tricia being born. As much of a pain in the ass she can be, she's still my little sister."

"I'm glad," Tweek smiled.

"Besides, if I never made that wish, I would have never met you," Craig said.

"That's so corny," Tweek giggled.

"Shut up and kiss me already," Craig said.

"With pleasure," Tweek said as he wraps his arms around Craig's waist and pulls the human boy closer to him to capture his lips.

Even though one day Craig's soul will be taken from him by Tweek, he's just happy to be with the demon for all eternity.

**The End.**


End file.
